


Five Night's At Freddy's

by ShadowLL



Series: Five Night's at Freddy's [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Five Night's At Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLL/pseuds/ShadowLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy arrive at the new restaurant, things aren't what they seem. With new animatronics and an imminent threat approaching them very fast, will they keep their sanity long enough to defeat whatever supernatural force lurks in the darkest corners? Or will they perish, trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Newest Editions

**Author's Note:**

> I do know there are some problems with this story, and if anyone who reads this wants to, I will easily switch around some things or retype the story in a little different way. Maybe put some more back story to it. But this is just for fun, and I was also bored.  
> ENJOY!

Some time ago, a restaurant opened called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. A man, dressed in a golden Freddy costume, lured five children into a room and killed them. Thrusting each child into an animatronic and hiding the final body somewhere else, the restaurant closed. Due to the owner getting sued for not having enough security to not notice a giant golden suit walking around.

Over time, a new restaurant opened with the four animatronics plus many more.

Each animatronic, a ghost of it’s past, and only knowing that they witnessed what had happened, each moved to a new location. Now, they are confused, and with danger looming at every corner, they hide near storage.

 

***

 

A small, husky voice was audible through the heavy air, crackling every time he spoke. “Who are they?” the red animatronic voiced out. Trying to be as quiet as possible, the purple one spoke.

“It seems,” sighing, he continued, “they are our replacements.”

The yellow animatronic frowned, as did the brown one.

The red one spoke again, “They can’t be! We are the originals! They… They can’t replace us!”

“Foxy,” the brown one spoke after his silence. “Be careful, remember what happened last time?”

The red animatronic paused. “Yeh, I do.” Foxy only turned around, “But Freddy, we can’t just be… replaced like this.” The purple one spoke, looking out the door.

“It feels impossible, but they did.”

“Bonnie-” The yellow one started up, but stopped.

Bonnie closed the door. “It seems we are fine here,” Bonnie paused, looking at the yellow animatronic. “Chica, what time is it?”

They only had to last until six a.m. Then they would be fine.

Chica looked at the watch laying on the ground. “4:48. Another hour to go.” Chica turned around to see into the shadows. Something was off, and it bothered her.

Foxy sat in the corner, picking up something from his tattered outer skin. It was a small pocket watch. But it has been a long wealth of time since it stopped.

It stopped at the exact time the five children were murdered.

Foxy’s favorite was never found. What happened to you, Lucy? He thought to himself. Knowing only too well that he was deactivated when the other four were being stuffed inside each of himself and his friends. Sometimes, he would remember the feeling of the child inside him. Foxy was the oldest ghost animatronic, then Chica, Bonnie, then Freddy. Each had their own story.

Nobody other than Foxy could remember their past. They recognize it as a blur.

Foxy then realized he could detect something. A presence was coming in fast. The vent above them shattered and fell. Revealing a white animatronic jumping down. Getting to his feet, Foxy stood by his friends. Chica fell backwards, landing hard and busting up the plating on her back.

“It seems I found you,” murmured the white animatronic. “And now, I am going to take you with me to visit a friend.” The white animatronic looked around, feeling pleased with herself. “In here boys!” The door slammed open, revealing a light blue animatronic.

A brown animatronic walked in as well. He looked mostly like Freddy, Foxy noticed. Was this the friend that the white animatronic had talked about?

The brown animatronic raised his hand, then lowered it. “At ease Mangle,” turning toward the light blue one, “you too, Bonnie.”

Bonnie stood up, and looked at the light blue animatronic, he looked angry, and Foxy saw his eye flash black and then turned back to normal. “Bonnie!” Freddy put his hand on Bonnie’s shoulder. “Calm down, we can’t win this fight.”

But Bonnie just shoved Freddy to the ground, and then started to taunt the other Bonnie. “What’s wrong? You gonna hit me like a man?” The other Bonnie stood still, obviously getting angered by the taunt. But before anyone could stop Bonnie, he rushed forward, but the other Bonnie was faster.

Grabbing Bonnie’s fist, the light blue animatronic squeezed hard, completely shredding Bonnie’s hand. Then, before anybody could shout, the light blue animatronic rushed in and ripped off Bonnie’s arm completely.

Bonnie fell forward, and the blue animatronic spoke, “Just so that there is no confusion between us, call me bonbon.”

The brown animatronic spoke angrily, “You didn’t need to do that Bonbon. Remember, I didn’t want any trouble with these guys, I only wanted to speak to them.”

Bonnie’s system must have shut down, because he didn’t get up. His eyes stopped lighting up. Yeah, his systems were down. He would wake up in a few weeks. Looking at the watch on the ground, it was only 5:12 a.m.

Bonbon walked out the door, “You know Freddy, it’s just an extra measure. I think we are fine.”

The other Freddy spoke, “Just call me Fazbear, since it’s hard to distinguish names with us.” Fazbear spoke a bit louder. “Mangle, get out of here. I have this one.”

Looking at the original Freddy himself, he kept speaking. “Look, we don’t need you here, but I can’t control what the humans do, so you’re stuck here, whether you like it or not. Now, we have a problem.” Looking outside, to find all the others gone, he kept speaking. “We can’t tell which adult is who now, and that’s a problem. This is because we might have gone after last weeks night shift security guard. We don’t know any adult, so we treat all of them as hostile. Now we don’t do that during the day of course.

“But I don’t want trouble, so I’m going to cut straight to the chase. Don’t attack us or escape, and we won’t have to harm you. We outnumber you by many, and we are faster and stronger. I wouldn’t place bets now,” He smiled.

Foxy just looked at his pocket watch again. Even though he was deactivated at the time, he heard voices, the only part of his person that doesn’t deactivate. He remembered the voices.

Stomp!

Slice!

A little girl’s scream was heard in the darkness. “Hel-.” But it was cut off, and then everything was silent.

Something about these new animatronics didn’t seem right. They were off. He stared towards Fazbear. Something was completely wrong.

Then he looked at the watch on the ground.

5:42 a.m.

Fazbear kept speaking, “Now, I need you to wait for awhile. I would say just stay here, and if you need any company during the day, ask Mangle. I will keep her in check for you.” Fazbear walked towards the main entrance upon leaving.

Freddy looked pissed. After a couple minutes, he calmed down and walked towards Bonnie. “Just a couple minutes,” Foxy spoke. “Ye better hurry up there.”

Freddy only nodded, “He’ll be fine. He should reactivate soon.”

A small sound was audible. The watch had gone off at exactly 6 a.m.

 

***

1 week later

 

The door slammed open, and a shout was heard. “Get up! All of you!”

Foxy sat up from his deactivated state. “What the-?” But before he could speak again, he was grabbed. Looking over, he realized that it was Fazbear, Bonbon, and Mangle.

Freddy sat up, as did Chica and Bonnie.

Fazbear spoke again and let Foxy go. “What is wrong with you guys?” Foxy was completely confused at this point. “Why did you attack that guard!?” He demanded.

Foxy just looked around. He was in the exact same place as last time. He hadn’t moved.

Freddy must have been confused as well, “What are you talking about?”

Fazbear looked back, “You guys activated, every night, from twelve to six. The exact same time as the night shift,” He explained. “The guard barely escaped with his life, and you guys kept coming after him.”

Bonnie only looked at him. Confused as he hasn’t activated in days.

Foxy spoke then, “That can’t be right, I haven’t moved since I deactivated earlier this week.” Fazbear only looked at him.

Then he spoke again, “Make sure it doesn’t happen again next week. A new night guard is coming. This better not happen again.”

Only Freddy moved once they left.

“We haven’t moved,” Freddy said. “There is something wrong. I think we might be near… Him.”

Chica gasped, they all knew what Freddy meant.

Bonnie completely stood up, “No! It’s not possible! We aren’t even in the original location anymore! He… He couldn’t have followed us.” Bonnie shuddered, he sat down and looked at the wall. Back when “he” was still near them back in the old building. He forced them to do things that they didn’t want to do. Eventually, the bite happened, closing the place down, the owners left everything behind. Except to reopen with the original four animatronics.

This was only just four months later. Surprisingly, the place go a lot of people for party’s.

Then Bonnie seemed to mentally break down, and he didn’t speak. Moaning the way he used to when “he” would command them.

Foxy walked back and forth. Is it possible that “he” followed them here? It seemed possible, the wealth in odds guaranteed it.

Chica looked out the door, and watched the clock. It was barely one a.m.

Freddy was thinking hard, and in his state of mind, spoke silently.

“What happened to the suit?”

“Could it have travelled in the-?”

“It is highly possible, I mean, we were all in separate vehicles.”

“But what use was the suit? The company knew what it was used for, and the story spread like wildfire.”

Foxy stopped listening. Picking up his pocket watch, he heard a voice.

“I’m with you, Foxy.”

Foxy jumped, and none of the animatronics heard him. Especially not the voice.

“Oh, poor Foxy. None of the others can hear me,” the voice continued. It was definitely “him”. “Now, you have a problem, there is something there, in that building, and it was that thing itself that made you… “attack” the night guard.”

Foxy looked around, wondering what the new problem was.

“Now, Foxy. I don’t know the specific problem. But, it’s large.” He said, “Only the problem is, just under your actual circumstances, only you will see me. I am here.”

Foxy, scared, looked around, then he saw it.

A golden suit in the corner of the room, and, in his surprise, let out a harsh cry. The other animatronics looked at him, confused, and Foxy couldn’t speak. Foxy looked at Freddy, then looked back. The golden Freddy suit in the corner of the room had disappeared. Completely gone.


	2. The Chaos Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing something Foxy never wanted to see again, Foxy ends up in the main room of the restaurant. Where he discovers something more powerful, and more dangerous.

The other animatronics stared in amazement at Foxy.

“Foxy!” Freddy shouted, “What’s wrong?”

Foxy couldn’t find his voice, something seemed to stop him. Bonnie stood up, “It was ‘him’, right?”

Foxy didn’t move, but spoke slightly lower and quieter than usual. “Ay, I don’t think we came here alone.”

Freddy only looked at the corner Foxy couldn’t keep his eyes off of. “Then this is going to be rough, but Foxy,” Freddy motioned for Chica and Bonnie to walk out. They did after a couple looks back. “Foxy,” Freddy smiled, his eyes black, “I control everything.”

Foxy turned to see Freddy’s black eyes with a small white light in the center. Freddy’s voice was different. “Now, this problem, what is it?” Freddy’s smile widened. “I really hope it’s not me!” Freddy collapsed, his eyes returning to normal. Foxy listened as Freddy’s circuits deactivated, and Freddy didn’t reactivate. Bonnie and Chica came in, looking at Freddy, and then at Foxy.

One eye on each of them was black with a white center. And each smiled. But Bonnie said one thing, “Help… Us…”

Bonnie and Chica rushed Foxy and, in Foxy’s attempt at escape was blocked. Foxy’s only choice was to fight.

Seeing Bonnie as a bigger and faster threat, Foxy use the chance to catch his hook on Bonnie’s mask. Maybe if he was able to pull one of Bonnie’s circuits and shift it a little bit, he would be able to get rid of the “thing” attached to Bonnie.

But the plan backfired. Chica was faster and was able to force Foxy’s hook to rip off Bonnie’s mask entirely. The purple mask disappeared in the shadows, and Bonnie landed, hard, onto the floor.

Foxy stared in horror at Bonnie’s new disfigurement. But then was rushed by Chica, and, catching his hook onto one of Chica’s hands, ripping it off. The sparks flew from the hand.

Chica attacked again, and Foxy tried the same trick, and it worked. Chica’s other hand came off.

Foxy broke the door and bolted into the main room. Checking the clock, it was only three a.m. Only three more hours until he could go back.

Fazbear, Bonbon, and Mangle were at the other end of the room, staring.

Fazbear motioned for Bonbon and Mangle to stay behind.

Then he walked forward, looking at Foxy with a rather curious look. “Foxy, you okay there?” He spoke. His eyes weren’t black, and he seemed sincere.

Foxy only looked behind him, checking to make sure he wasn’t being followed.

Fazbear was definitely curious now. “Foxy, I need to know what is going on. You guys usually deactivate by one, it’s three. Tell me Foxy, what’s wrong?”

Foxy sat down, on the cold floor, everything seemed more comfortable. “I think… we might have been followed from the original restaurant.” Bonbon, who was listening really closely from across the room, ears perked at the sound of the word followed.

“There was another animatronic, we didn’t exactly give him a name. He was just there. He looked like Freddy, but, he was… Golden. He was basically a spare suit in the back that was never used. But… Before the restaurant closed down, someone used the spare suit in the back. That spare was used to murder five children. Then four children were… stuffed into us. And as far as we know, their souls possessed us. We don’t actually know where their souls within us are, we just… know.” Foxy kept staring at the long, dark hallway he just came from.

Fazbear gave a quick look to Bonbon, then back, “Wait, you think this spare followed you here?”

Foxy nodded, “While I was in that room, I heard his voice. He spoke to me, saying there was a problem here. Something bigger than him. Something that could probably destroy us, is my guess. Then… then…” Foxy looked at the ground. Revealing his hook, which carried a couple wires. “Something, not ‘him’, made Bonnie and Chica attack me. It seemed as if whatever the force was couldn’t control me.”

Bonbon tried to walk over, but Fazbear motioned him to stop. Then he whispered into Foxy’s ear. “Did their eyes become black, with a white center?”

Foxy was surprised, what did Fazbear know?

“Yes.”

“And, were they able to speak to you, almost naturally?”

“In a way.” Foxy replied.

“Well then, I know what your problem is,” Fazbear said. “There is something in a room, over there,” Fazbear pointed to a room where the door was closed. “In that room is a box, and do you hear that music?” Foxy nodded, listening to the tune that he didn’t realize was there. “If that tune stops and then comes back, louder. I want you to do one thing… Run.”

Fazbear looked at Bonbon and Mangle. “See, there is a puppet in there. And we couldn’t stop it last time, making us attack the guard from the week before last. I have had our Chica putting in the time to rewind the song, so that the puppet doesn’t leave that cursed box.”

“But, it seems to get more powerful, and it almost escaped on the night’s you attack the security guard. It controlled Mangle and Bonbon, and then attacked our Chica. Without realizing it, I had to help keep the music box wound up and defend Chica at the same time. Mangle is an exceptional fighter, and Bonbon, well, when you piss him off, he is strong.” Fazbear then whispered even quieter, “But it stays quiet on weekends. But I have a feeling that, when the security guard comes tomorrow night, we will have to deal with this again.”

 

***

 

At five thirty, Foxy walked toward the back room, and was greeted by Freddy. Freddy then proceeded with one sentence.

“Was it you?”

Foxy, not knowing what Freddy exactly meant by this sentence, asked, “What do you mean?”

“Bonnie, and Chica,” Freddy whispered in the echoing dark.

Foxy only nodded. If he told the truth, Freddy would understand. They have been friends since they became these animatronics.

“Freddy, we have an issue that was addressed to me not too long ago,” Foxy started. “Our new enemy isn’t Golden Freddy. It’s a puppet.” Freddy was confused, so Foxy continued. “There is a puppet here, and it took control over you, Bonnie, and Chica. Forcing all of you to attack me. I didn’t have a choice, and my original plan wasn’t to rip Bonnie’s face off, it was to find a separate way to save them.

“Chica then forced my hook to latch onto Bonnie’s face when I had bolted, and my movement speed forced his mask off. Then I was forced to fight Chica, and I had to slow down her attacks. So then I used my hook to slice off her hands.” Freddy was baffled by this story.

It took a couple minutes, but Freddy eventually spoke in the eerie darkness. “Do you think… think that’s what happened last week? A puppet? Controlling our movements without our consciousness knowing?”

Foxy nodded, only slightly. “How are… how are Bonnie and Chica doing?”

Freddy motioned for Foxy to follow, using only his left hand. “You should see for yourself.”

When Foxy walked into the room, he was horrified at the destruction caused. Two yellow hands were across the room and Bonnie’s face mask damaged beyond repair. Bonnie looked at Foxy with his glowing white dot for an eye. His other flickering. “What… Foxy… What happened?” Bonnie was only just audible.

After Freddy launched an account into what happened from what Foxy told him, Bonnie just looked at the clock. Not even knowing what to think.

“I think Foxy and I are going to go see our friends about this puppet tomorrow night.” Freddy continued, “It seems our ‘friends’ have kept a secret from us.”

Foxy sat in the corner, unmoving.

Afraid of what Bonnie will say before they leave tomorrow.

Afraid of what Chica will say as well.

 

***

 

Freddy stood up the next night, waiting on Foxy, who was slowly walking away, not wanting to face Bonnie or Chica.

When they left the room, they didn’t close the door, and walked down into the main room. The new security guard didn’t come into work tonight, so it might actually be tomorrow night. Whatever the reason, they had time.

Fazbear was already walking down the hall, looking a bit worried. “Heh, uhh,” Fazbear started, “I might need your guy’s help. Would you be willing to lend a hand?”

“Ay,” Foxy stated bluntly.

“Well then, I need you to cause a distraction,” Fazbear said, “Bonbon and Mangle are taken by the puppet again, as well as Chica. We have half an hour before the music stops, and I don’t think either of you want to deal with that puppet.” Fazbear turned around, and went to the end of the hallway. Stopping just at the edge.

“Well lads, we have our work cut out for us.”

Mangle appeared behind each of them.

She got behind us!? Foxy thought.

Slicing his hook around, and catching her radio, he shouted, “Go! Stop that damned puppet! I’ll hold her off!” Fazbear and Freddy bolted into the main room, ambushing Bonbon and Chica.

I shouldn’t damage Mangle, because if I do, the humans will be suspicious in the morning when one animatronic is damaged and laying in the middle of the room. Foxy thought, dodging Mangle’s oncoming attacks. Then he swung with his hook, once again, catching her radio. The radio exploded in sound, catching both of them off guard.

“You’ll pay for that, Fox!” Mangle shouted and launched upon him.

Foxy dodged sideways, making her land in the ball pit nearby. She couldn’t get up.

“Well lass, looks like I win this round.” Foxy smiled.

“AAAUUUGGHHH!” Foxy heard Freddy scream in terror.

They had ten minutes.

Foxy ran towards them, and saw Freddy getting circuits ripped out, wires popping out of almost every hole. On top of him was Bonbon, his eyes black. Foxy went into a full-on sprint and used his hook to grab Bonbon by the throat, dragging him off. He threw Bonbon onto the center stage, and looked over to see Fazbear and Chica fighting in front of the door.

Freddy ran towards the door, but Chica, realizing his intention, quickly jumped in front of him. Kicking his legs out from under him, Freddy landed. His body dented and broken at almost every corner.

Then Foxy, who was faster, sprinted into the room, using Freddy as his distraction. Then he saw a music box with a rewind button on it. He hit the button, letting the song replay.

There wasn’t even fifteen seconds left after that. Foxy thought. He heard the fighting stop and Chica, eyes normal, returned into the room. Seeing only Foxy, and thought nothing of him, just stood next to the button.

Foxy walked out, seeing Freddy in a damaged state, and realizing he left Mangle in the ball pit, quickly pulled Freddy to his feet.

Quickly getting to the ball pit, Mangle was at the bottom. Eyes dim, she lifted a hand so that Foxy could pull her up. Mangle smiled, and Foxy didn’t know why. Her white face seemed a bit… red.

Then Foxy walked off, wondering what Mangle was smiling about, until he heard Freddy speaking to Fazbear. Remembering his actual mission.

“What the hell was that about, Fazbear?” Freddy was shouting.

“Look,” Fazbear replied, “I didn’t think anyone was going to get hurt! I just don’t want to see that damned puppet! It’s pure evil that has rested it’s spirit inside that thing, and it wants us under its control!”

Freddy calmed down a little bit, and kept speaking. “Is it possible that that puppet could take control of any animatronic that enters this building?”

Fazbear nodded, seemingly a little ashamed for not warning Freddy of these conditions.

 

***

 

Mangle sat in the service room, and saw Bonbon walk over to her. “You okay?” He asked.

Mangle nodded, only remembering Foxy pulling her out of the ball pit that she couldn’t get out of. Did Foxy put her in there when the marionette took control? And is that why her radio is acting weirdly? And activating only every hour or so?

“Mangle,” Bonbon broke her of her trance, “What do you think of the older modelled animatronics?”

Mangle jumped at this surprise question.

But is it really so surprising? I mean, the only other one I told was Chica, and she hasn’t told anyone.

“What do I think?” Mangle started, picking her words wisely. “I think that each one of them needs to go get scrapped. They’re old, and can’t actually do anything for us.” Knowing Bonbon to hate the older models, what he said next surprised her.

“I don’t think they are useless, not anymore. They know more about the supernatural that goes on than you think, and Freddy’s counterpart and Foxy helped with saving us. I don’t think they are that bad.”

“What’s with the change of heart?” Mangle asked.

Bonbon smiled. “They saved me.”

Mangle decided to tell him. I think… I think I love Foxy…

That’s when the radio went off, but it buzzed for only a couple minutes this time. Turning off, she realized Bonbon had left.

 

***

 

“... and so that’s why the puppet is dangerous.” Fazbear concluded, “It can take control of whatever animatronic that seems to roam this place.”

Foxy wasn’t really paying attention, and only remembering the look that Mangle gave him. Does she like me? He asked himself. Why am I even thinking about this? He thought, shaking his head. But he couldn’t get rid of the image of Mangle.

Bonbon then became visible, motioning for someone. Fazbear then stood up, but Bonbon shook his head, realizing that Bonbon meant him, Foxy stood up. Bonbon nodded. What does he want? Foxy thought.

When he was standing next to Bonbon, before he could ask a single question, Bonbon quickly spoke. “You do anything that harms Mangle, you will be dealing with Chica and I. We both know what she thinks of you, and she wants you.” Foxy was confused, but knew where this was going in some way.

These animatronics thought of Mangle as family, and if she is ever hurt, they would kill him. I will keep that in mind, Foxy thought.

Bonbon walked away, and Foxy walked back to Fazbear and Freddy. They looked at him. “What was that about?” Fazbear asked.

Foxy replied bluntly, “Nothing.”

Fazbear narrowed his eyes, suspicious of Foxy.

But, he didn’t press what was wrong.

“Now,” Fazbear continued, “About this golden suit, what exactly is it?”

“Well,” Freddy stated, “We don’t actually know. We know it’s a supernatural being with the power of control… Like your insane puppet.”

Fazbear looked around, then, as calmly as he could, voiced his opinion. “Now, don’t get me wrong, but I think you guys are trouble. Especially around me and my friends,” Freddy got up to start his argument, but Fazbear turned him down. “But, you did help with the puppet problem. I cannot disagree with that. My problem is that this new animatronic you guys are talking about, I think it’s conspiring specifically with the puppet.

“Now, I want you to go back into the parts and service room. You need the rest, and I don’t think I will need your services for awhile.” Standing up, Fazbear walked away, “And now, if you don’t mind, I have to have a quick talk with my friends.”

Foxy had already had many problems in his head. Something though, kept him thinking of Mangle. That lass is going to be the death of me if I keep thinkin’ of her! He thought to himself. Foxy didn’t want Freddy knowing his thoughts. Not yet.

In the room, Bonnie and Chica were speaking to eachother.

“... and you think-!” Chica turned to look at Freddy and Foxy walk in. She was quick to shut up, Foxy thought. What were they talking about?

“Well,” Freddy said. “We do have a problem. One that is going to probably kill us all, if we don’t get out of here.”

“What!?” Bonnie shouted, but no emotion seen, since his mask was completely torn off.

“Yes, I said it. Leave.” Freddy looked at the darkness in the room. “We can’t survive here for very long. Our sanity won’t last. Especially Foxy’s, as he is the one that the puppet doesn’t seem to be able to control, nor my counterpart in the golden suit. But, if the golden suit can speak to Foxy, we might be able to get some answers.” Freddy was serious. But one sentence caught Foxy off guard.

The puppet can’t control me? I really want to see the thought process on this.

“Um, Freddy, why me?” Foxy said.

“What?”

“Why do you think the puppet can’t control me?”

Freddy then thought for a second, then answered. But the answer wasn’t satisfying.

“Fazbear and I, we think this because the story you told me was that Bonnie and Chica attacked you, trying to either kill or incapacitate. I had already fallen over, and deactivated at the time due to you, but I don’t remember any of that. But why were you the only one not controlled by the puppet? It could easily take control of us, and then used our power to destroy the new animatronic counterparts of each of us. But it didn’t.

“Fazbear thinks that it needs to draw in more power from hate, or a security guard doomed to fail. Foxy, if anything happens,” Freddy looked deep into Foxy’s eyes. “If anything happens Foxy… Don’t hesitate to save yourself.”

Freddy sat in the corner, and deactivated. Bonnie and Chica did the same thing, and Foxy sat, pondering what Freddy had said.

Does he mean…? No, he couldn’t. They can’t change like that. I won’t! I will always find a way!

A small voice echoed in his head. “I’m not your enemy anymore, Foxy. Just keep on your toes each night. Remember, you will always be my favorite.”


	3. The Night Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the puppet, and knowing Golden's true intentions, Foxy notices the night guard walk in. The night shift has already started, and now Foxy has to prevent himself from trying to kill whoever this probably innocent man is. But will he end up chomping his teeth into some flesh, or get past this spiritual force trying to make him kill?

Night 1

 

Foxy knew the security guard was there. He knew the effects and how far the golden suit would go just to kill the security guard. But Foxy held no anger towards the guard. Which meant that Golden (Foxy’s new nickname for the golden Freddy suit) couldn’t take control unless he had full spiritual control over the building itself.

So in a way, Foxy know Goldens true intentions. To get rid of the puppet, and then destroy all the animatronics. Eliminating witnesses and stronger power than him next.

Using his one eye, he focused on the camera that the owners of the building finally placed in the room. The great thing is that they didn’t record anything. They were there for the security guard to check the place out.

Looking around, he realized Freddy and Bonnie had left already, but were nowhere to be found. Those idiots! If they go in front of that hallway-

Then he heard something, muttering, from the guard room. The new security guard seemed pretty pissed about something, and then, Foxy noticed a flash in the hallway. A shadow appeared on the wall of the open door. It was Bonbons shadow. But Bonnie and Freddy weren’t seen.

Then the security guard shut up. Seemed smart, and he heard a small sound. A loud beeping. Then the security guard, keeping the light on Bonbon, listened in.

It was the phone, Foxy could tell. A voice appeared on the other end. It seemed very familiar. Foxy recognized the voice. The one who disguised himself in Golden. The one who should be dead.

Foxy stood up, and his thoughts were filled with rage. He lost control of his left sight, knowing all too well it had gone black. But Foxy didn’t care. His eyepatch was already lifted, and his anger thirsty for blood. Foxy then blacked out.

 

***

 

Night 2

 

Foxy didn’t remember anything from last night, but when he heard the flick of the cameras, he realized the security guard had come back. First thought, good, he survived. Second thought, Idiot! Does he know what kind of danger he is in?

Foxy peered from the shadow, and then felt a force that he hadn’t felt before. Then his legs moved, and he was in the hallway, holding up his hook very aggressively. “Go, my child,” a new voice whispered in his mind. “He is the one you have been searching for.” Foxy could feel his rage boil to the point of blacking out.

Killing wasn’t in Foxy’s agenda today. Nor ever again, not until he met the man responsible for those murders. This security guard was innocent as far as he knew. Only the man on the phone was his target.

“Go, child,” the voice said, a little louder.

Foxy realized who spoke to him. It was the puppet, and it wasn’t staying very calm.

“Go, please,” it said again, but very normally.

Foxy had already made up his mind.

“No.”

The phone went off again, and the guard picked it up. Keeping very close attention to the vents and his cameras, just not down the hallway.

Foxy eventually heard the man say, “Uh, yeah, Foxy was always my favorite. Oh hey, did you see pirates cove?” Foxy visualized his favorite place. Pirate’s Cove. Where he heard the voices of many children he loved.

This gave Foxy the strength he needed to do what he wanted to do. Remembering something in every animatronics system, he realized that if a light was flashed into his systems, it would do a system reboot. Even if this didn’t work, the puppet may leave his mind for the time being, letting him get as far away as possible from the guard.

He hoped the others knew this too.

Foxy slammed his hook onto the wall, making a loud noise. The guard jumped and activated the flashlight. Only to be surprised by Foxy. Information was given to the guard about system reboot and flashing the lights, so he automatically went into panic mode and flashed the light.

“Oh child, I will get to that guard, and get even more powerful. Eventually.”

Foxy bolted into the main room and stood. He couldn’t move, because he knew the camera was trained on him. The guard was checking to make sure Foxy himself, had moved away from him. Then Foxy heard a loud sound. Static. The Mangle was making her move.

The puppet obviously controlled all the others, because Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica had already left. They were on the move, against their will. It took the older models, other than Foxy himself, not much to be controlled. The newer ones were another matter. It took a little more.

Foxy only questioned why he could not be completely controlled… Yet.

Even so, it took almost all of Foxy’s strength to move just even his arm. Even more so to hit the wall with enough force to be heard.

What made Foxy scared though, was the voice. It was very familiar. But he knew it wasn’t Golden, nor the guy over the phone. It was very familiar though, and couldn’t put his hook on it.

 

***

Night 6

 

The last few nights were a lot harder to control himself. Foxy couldn’t do much, and the phone man seemed to give him strength against the puppet. But Foxy was running short on time. He knew he appeared more during the last few night’s than the first night he actually went out and was seen. He didn’t move again on that night. But for the last few, it took his mind and soul just to stay from running.

Although, Foxy began to suspect the phone man knew something about the status of his pupil. The security guard was smart, and was able to get his paycheck. But for some reason, he came back. What drew him back? There was nothing more for this guy to do.

That night was almost the exact same, except, something else was coming. When Foxy was down the hall, he saw a golden suit when he looked into the office. The guy over the desk shoved on his Freddy mask, which seemed to confuse the puppet. But he knew instantly who was there. It was Golden. He was back, stronger than before. Golden disappeared from sight, and Foxy was left to wonder, why was Golden after this guy?

 

***

The next night

 

Foxy was the first to reactivate. Knowing of the security guards fate, and that he survived, Foxy was able to rest again. And he knew what he was doing first.

Foxy opened the door, careful not to reactivate his friends. He needed to speak to Fazbear. Quickly.


	4. Cryptic Clue, and a Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy was able to prevent himself killing the security guard of the week. Foxy also get's a relationship with Mangle (Which will be explained in a bonus chapter), and ends up getting a message from Golden himself.

Foxy walked toward Fazbear, but was quickly intercepted by Mangle, who’s radio wasn’t static anymore. Mangle smiled, looking at Foxy. Foxy smiled as well, his liking to Mangle had grown. On the fifth night the guard was there, he snapped her out of her trance. But not in the time he suspected. Her endoskeleton had already suffered enough damage, and was able to twist in weird fashions.

But that didn’t bother him.

He loved her.

Foxy and Mangle shared a long, quiet moment.

Foxy and Mangle leaned into each other. Sharing a kiss as true lover’s. Foxy wanted more, but his mission was clear. No time could be wasted.

“Sorry lass,” He apologized, “But I need to speak to Fazbear. I should be back soon, wait for me.”

Mangle let go of his hand, and sat down. “Okay, but don’t be long!”

Foxy nodded, smiling. This was the happiest he ever felt in a long time.

Walking into the main room, Fazbear looked quite sad. Fazbear knew the circumstances.

Before Foxy could speak, Fazbear did, “Foxy… There is something I must tell you.” He looked over to the puppet’s little room. “The puppet, is missing. And in it’s place, is a golden animatronic. He says he has been able to pause the puppets advance, and in return, wish’s to speak with you.” Fazbear stood, “So I am going to let you decide. You want to see him… or no?”

Foxy wanted answers, but was greeted with only questions that might not be answered.

So he walked, toward Golden.

Bonbon and Chica left in a rush, and when Foxy looked back, he saw Mangle’s face around the corner of the hall. He smiled, and walked in.

Golden greeted him politely, like he always did in the place before. His greeting comforted Foxy though, because that meant Golden was in a good mood.

His voice filled his mind. “Foxy, you were able to control yourself during the weeknights,” Golden stated. “And to let you know something. You finally surpassed me. Because that damned puppet got control of me during the last night, and it couldn’t completely control you. You used techniques to stop it. Slamming your hook and using the voice over the phone as inspiration to get strength.

“I am able to suppress puppet though. Using up half my soul to do so. And only for tonight. But, I am not using half my soul to suppress it. If will come back at four a.m. Though I am not here to tell you that. I am here to tell you... Don’t suppress the marionette tomorrow night. I am looking for revenge on the phone man as well, and it seems that tomorrow, the security guard will be an accomplice of his.”

Foxy stood in amazement, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to believe Golden. “Why should I trust you?”

Golden sighed. “I can see you can’t, and it’s only my voice that will try to convince you to do this.”

Foxy was unsatisfied with this. Golden was his friend, then became his enemy when he killed five children, one of which was still missing.

“I will think about it.”

Golden then turned around, pausing. “Foxy, you were once a child I saw once. I saw you die through the eyes of the man. Your actual soul, isn’t what you think it is. It’s actually a child. But your child is strong, with a sense of justice. This is why you are able to defend against the marionette so well. Both souls inside you do this. But one is getting weak, and marionette will win if you don’t find out which. I would tell you, but not even I know which one. I am just a messenger of this world.”

Golden disappeared, fading from sight.

Foxy didn’t know whether or not to believe Golden, but with the fact that if you could trade away parts of your soul just to stop the puppet for a short time, then Golden would tell the truth. The facts stood with Golden, because the puppet was gone.

Foxy was confused, and no matter how he thought of it, some other question would pop up when he wanted answers. He left the room, and walked towards Fazbear. “The puppet will only be gone until four. Get ready.” Fazbear didn’t say anything, and only nodded.

The cryptic message left by Golden was on Foxy’s mind as he left, and before he completely went down the hall, he entered the room where Mangle was. Mangle looked at him, smiling, but she seemed to have something serious on her mind. “Foxy, what happened?”

Foxy decided to tell the truth. “That golden animatronic I told you guys about, well, it gave me a message.” The colorful walls seemed to turn black and distasteful. “He gave me a cryptic message, one that not even I understand. Lass, I don’t want you involved,” Foxy whispered his last sentence. “Golden is more powerful than all of us. But so is the puppet, we might need Goldens help. But I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

Mangle stared into Foxy’s eye. Hugging him tightly, she said, “Okay, but don’t die on me Foxy.” She lowered her eyes, “I love you.”

Foxy stayed with Mangle until four a.m. They just sat upon the bench, and before Foxy knew what time it was, he heard a small laugh. A child’s laugh. Mangle sat up, perking her ears for the sound. Foxy did the same.

They both recognized it instantly. It was an animatronic that shouldn’t move, but did so anyway. It was Balloon Boy. Only his voice box works, and with his voice, the puppet can influence attack with the animatronics. Mangle and Foxy rushed, and Mangle used her claws to attach to the ceiling, searching for the source of the sound. Because it wasn’t in the main room.

Some of the light’s that stay on during the night flickered, leaving behind unstill shadows.

Another shadow was seen here.

Except even though there was light upon this shadow, it didn’t go away. In fact, it even had teeth. Then it moved toward Foxy. It avoided the Mangle, and a voice came out of it’s shadowy mouth. “Oh, Foxy, you are my goal. To control you is the ultimate win against all of you!”

The shadow started to run and Foxy was paralyzed with fear. Something that never occurred before. But when the shadow went to grab Foxy, Mangle moved first, jumping on the moving shadow. Mangle fazed right through it, and the shadow jumped at Foxy. It disappeared as it hit him.

Another movement came from the end of the hall from the main room. Bonnie and Bonbon stood, blocking the way. As Foxy and Mangle turned around, Freddy and Fazbear blocked the escape.

“Help!”

The female voice was Chica’s newer counterpart. It was coming from the room of the puppet. Something had gone horribly wrong.

The four animatronics surrounding them were closing in, fast. Each taking a little faster step. If only I can get rid of the newer ones first! They are stronger and just as fast as I am. Foxy thought irritably. This night might actually be the death of him. His only thought now was to protect Mangle.

Something else moved and disappeared. It actually faded.

“Foxy! You shall not die here!” It was Golden, and he attacked Bonnie and Bonbon. Knocking each into separate walls. Bonnie took no damage, but Bonnie seemed to take the full brunt of the attack. His body took major dents and damage. But Bonnie was deactivated. Bonbon seemed to be paralyzed.

Golden then faded and appeared behind Freddy and Fazbear. But they expected his attack, and knocked into him, launching him into the parts and service room. Golden seemed to have this ability of teleportation. But why didn’t he just teleport and use his force to knock them to the ground?

The answer was simple. It probably took the power of his soul to do such a thing.

Golden jumped out of the room, landing on his feet. “Foxy, stop that damned puppet before it destroys us all!”

Foxy bolted, Mangle right behind him. Leaving Golden behind to deal with two more powerful than him.

Golden, don’t fail me now!

Before, Golden was his enemy. Now, he was an ally. This quick change of events made Foxy think of how much Golden might actually be telling the truth.

Foxy and Mangle were met by two animatronics. Chica and her newer model. Both were blocking the passage to the door. Balloon Boy’s voice echoed, causing them to attack. Mangle jumped in front of Foxy. “I’ll hold them off, get inside and stop this madness!”

Foxy ran inside, only to find the music box missing. He searched frantically, wondering what to do. Without the music box, there was no way to stop the puppet.

Unless…

No.

Foxy couldn’t sacrifice any part of his soul to do this. Even if he wanted to, he didn’t know how.

When Foxy ran outside, Mangle was wrestling with both Chica’s, and Golden was getting forced into the main room. Bonbon was unparalyzed and back in the fray, swiping at Golden. Foxy was right, Golden’s power was weakening while the puppet’s was growing.

Tomorrow night might be their last night if he can save them.

Then he saw Balloon Boy, holding the music box. It only had a minute left. Foxy’s plan was complete.

Foxy rushed at one of the Chica’s, the newer model, and used his hook to grab her leg. Using all the force he could, he threw her toward Balloon Boy, and his laugh stopped. The music box landed near Golden and he wound up the music box so that there was an extra minute. Then he threw it at Foxy, who caught it using his hook. Winding up the music box came as a simple matter after that.

But before he could, the newer model Chica tackled him, and the music box only had an extra five minutes. Six minutes total. Kicking Chica off, who grabbed the music box during her fly, she held it firmly. Foxy couldn’t take her on and grab the box within the time provided.

Then he remembered something.

The night guard listened to the phone. As did Foxy. One sentence seemed to catch Foxy’s attention. “Now remember, keep that music box going. I’ll be honest with you, I never really liked that puppet thing. It’s always… thinking.”

How did the guard keep the box going, without leaving his office? The answer wasn’t going to be easy, but if he wanted one, it was there. “Mangle, retreat to the security office!” Mangle was about to question this order, but she didn’t. Running to the security office, she went through the vents to distract the two Chica’s.

“Golden! Head for the security office and defend me! I have an idea!”

Golden quickly ran, and he didn’t fade. This might be a bigger problem than Foxy thought. But Foxy was able to sprint down the hall. Upon entering the office, Foxy searched and searched. Now he was the security guard. Defending himself from crazed animatronics. He thought he was going to go crazy.

Then he saw the tablet, which was on and connected to all the security camera’s, yet was only on one of them. The room it was aimed at was the gift room, where the puppet yet remained. A small square on the screen said, “Tap and hold to rewind the music box.”

“The music box can rewind remotely from your office.” Phone guy had said that during the first night.

So Foxy tapped the square, and the circle next to it filled up white.

Golden and Mangle appeared in the room, and each were faced under desperate measures. The newer model Chica had the box, and it entered the room through the left side vents.

Foxy saw the music box, which had the time on which it ran on. It was full, at thirty minutes, and counted down. Fazbear deactivated, as did the older model Chica. Bonbon deactivated as well. The only ones left were Chica, and Bonnie, who had reactivated.

Using a technique with his hook, he swung under Chica, and she dodged it this time. Foxy expected this and kicked Chica’s legs from under her. Then using his hook, grabbed her and threw her into Bonnie, who suffered even more damage.

Bonnie deactivated again, and Chica didn’t take a single dent. Mangle then leaped on top of her, but was paralyzed. Foxy knew Chica was Mangle’s best friend, and then Chica pushed Mangle of her.

Mangle couldn’t move, and Foxy felt rage build inside him. He swung his hook and caught Chica’s arm, throwing her into the wall, Foxy didn’t pause for a moment. He used his other hand to pound Chica’s face deeper into the wall.

Foxy didn’t care what the humans would think when they saw that there was a large hole in the wall. Mangle was in danger, and Foxy took it personally. Chica deactivated. Golden and Mangle watched. Chica wasn’t damaged, but Foxy knew Mangle was worried.

“Mangle,” Foxy said, quietly, and a little embarrassed. “Get everyone into their proper places. I need to speak to Golden real quick.”

Mangle did as asked, and grabbed each animatronic and lifted them off.

“Golden,” Foxy said, “What the heck just happened?”

Golden looked around. “The puppet is gaining power. My theory is, that every night he is able to control one of us, he takes little parts of our soul. It’s why I couldn’t fade out during the last fight. My soul wouldn’t let me, and I think I used too much to hold the marionette in earlier. This means that, every time you resist Foxy, I think he can still take little pieces of your soul off, and little by little, your soul will be reduced to a state where it decays by itself.

“Foxy,” Golden continued, “I might have told you earlier to let the marionette take control of you, well, don’t. I don’t want your soul taken by him. I want your soul to stay where it is, if that is where you want it. The newer models of you guys don’t know that the speed and power they possess isn’t from their mechanics, they don’t know they are actually using their own souls to fight. Each one is decaying slowly, and each fight, they get weaker and weaker. Only you, Mangle, and I are able to defend ourselves.

“Mangle gained most of her soul back when she found a link that can keep her alive. That link is you, and if you go down, so does she. Now Foxy, I can’t give my entire soul to you, but I don’t want revenge anymore. I may feed off it, but my soul is weaker anyway. You animatronics need less of a soul to move, while I always need more because I only have the suit. My endoskeleton went missing a long time ago.” Golden sighed. Then chuckled, “It seems my time is up, or will be soon, anyway. I am going to pass some of my soul onto you, just so that you can resist tomorrow night.”

Golden faded, and Foxy felt a rush of anger, hate, a desire to kill, but it was over quickly. Golden gave him his bad side of his own soul, knowing Foxy’s souls would suppress it.


	5. The Final Night Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without knowing what the message means, Foxy ends up noticing another security guard has taken over the night shift. With the Puppet breathing down his back, Foxy must try to stop himself from killing, again. With few knowledge, and only knowing that something has happened to the other animatronics, he must not kill this guy. No matter the cost.

The night guard walked calmly to his new office. In his hand, he had a monitor. His other hand carried a screwdriver. Foxy knew this guy knew his way around an animatronic. Something wasn’t right though, what was he doing?

The man obviously didn’t know about the parts and service room, because he didn’t interact with any animatronics in there. He didn’t even give a glimpse.

Foxy felt the power of the puppet trying to take control of him. Then he felt parts of him battling it. Yet he didn’t try. He knew Golden’s soul wanted to survive. Foxy guessed he would have until four a.m. until the soul was gone. During that night, Foxy watched as Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all stood up.

They seemed wrong. Each eye of theirs was black, center was white. Other than Bonnie, whose eyes seemed red in the darkness. Foxy kept sitting. Then he heard Mangle’s static from across the building, it was faint, so faint. But Foxy knew that as long as the Mangle got close, the puppet couldn’t completely control her.

Fazbear, Bonbon, and the newer model of Chica started the attacking early. Bonnie disappeared from the room and Chica went next. Freddy acted like he did back in the older restaurant.

Foxy watched Freddy, who stood, waiting for Bonnie and Chica to make their moves. The building had almost no power left, and Foxy knew that. Once the power went out, the security guard was done. Freddy loved moving in the dark. That was what the golden suit wanted him to do.

Golden, I think I gave him that nickname a few days ago...

Foxy heard the electricity sizzling in the walls. The building was using up whatever power was left just to keep the security rooms lights on.

Golden wanted the guard dead, and Foxy didn’t hold any grudge. So, in his haste, tried running down the hall, knocking Bonnie into the wall. The door closed in front of Foxy, who stood there, slamming on it. Wanting to help the guard, but he wasn’t fast enough.

So he ran back as fast as he could to Pirate’s Cove, and watched Freddy, who was still content with waiting until it was dark. There, he could be more active, and then kill the security guard. No one would know.

Freddy sat in watch, thinking of an attack strategy. Two doors, and ten percent of power was left. Foxy couldn’t stop Freddy if he wanted too. Freddy was using Goldens soul to be able to move fast. Golden had a large soul, and Foxy knew this. He just never knew why.

There was just five minutes until six.

And the power dropped to zero percent.

Foxy activated his night vision as Freddy walked down the hall. He heard Freddy’s song play. Letting the guard know he lost. But before he could attack, six a.m. hit. The guard ran down the opposite hall, and Freddy walked back toward the stage.

Overconfidence was something Freddy would have to deal with.

Freddy was doing what he loved to do. Except, his strategy was going to change. Because this building couldn’t run out of power due to a higher budget, Freddy had to have a new strategy.

So he was going to wait until his flashlight ran out and appear down the hall. Letting the guard know his only escape would be a vent, where another animatronic would wait.

Three a.m. hit and Freddy seemed tired of waiting and walked out. Something appeared in the room though. Something dark and only appeared when Freddy left. If was a black suit of Freddy. It almost seemed as if it was that one shadow from last night, but it took the shape of Freddy.

Foxy was scared by this new object that entered his room. Golden’s soul whispered in his head.

“That is a shadow of Freddy’s former self. The one he used to have at the old building. The one filled with hate, and it wants that security guard. Marionette created it as a manifestation of Freddy, but it can’t move until he gets more power.”

Foxy understood. This thing wasn’t meant to kill, it was meant to scare. Scare that security guard and then come in for the kill while he is paralyzed.

Foxy felt the soul fade at four a.m. His calculation was correct, so he knew that his actual soul would destroy itself defending him. Then everything would be over. So Foxy fought back, not with his soul, but with the little soul of Golden left in him. He shoved the soul out, using his second.

A battle in the mind and soul.

The soul manifested itself next to him. A new Golden appeared and it had red eyes. It was ready to kill. Foxy wanted this night to be over.

The manifested soul carried the puppet with it. Making it’s desire to kill much more stronger. The puppet would deal with Foxy another time.

The eyes seemed very familiar though, every time an animatronic was controlled, their eyes became black with a white center.

Foxy looked from Pirate Cove, waiting until night time so he could roam around. Foxy hated being cooped up inside a small space. So using one eye, he peered from the curtain, looking around.

Something caught his eye. Something was looking at him from across the room.

It was a mask. A white mask with purple streaks going down from each eye. It’s eyes glowed, and no one else noticed this. But Foxy couldn’t speak like normal in front of so many children, even the adults. He couldn’t warn Freddy and the others, it was impossible.

Foxy looked back at the mask, but it had disappeared.

Foxy knew he recognized those eyes. He had seen them before, before the animatronics had to move to this new location, only to be replaced and never used again.

The puppet had already gained power, and he knew the original four, long before they knew about him.

So where did the puppet hide originally? It had to be somewhere the animatronics never were.

The Golden copy had already left the room. In his wake, he was able to fade easily.

Foxy was losing his sanity, and he could feel it.

Foxy sat the entire night through. By the end, the guy survived, walking away happily as Foxy tried to piece together what was truly going on.

The next night, Freddy never reactivated. Bonnie was still, and Chica never opened her eyes. Foxy was confused by this and walked into the main room, hoping to see Mangle or Fazbear or, heck, even Bonbon.

But none were there, and Foxy had to strain his mechanical ears to finally hear voices coming from the gift room.

When he walked in, Fazbear, Bonbon, Mangle, and Chica were sitting, talking about the puppet.

“I have no idea, Bonbon,” Fazbear was saying.

Fazbear looked over to see the red, mechanical fox. He smiled, “Well, Foxy. Seems we survived the night.” Bonbon then stood, congratulating him. Chica did the same, and Mangle stood up and hugged him.

“Congratulations,” Fazbear spoke. “We need a party for you, because the only thing we remember from last night, was that you fought off the puppet. It wanted you, we heard it’s voice. And today, it’s gone. Nowhere to be found. It didn’t even try taking the music box either,” Fazbear pointed towards the music box, which was at 0:00 on time.

Foxy shook his head. “Don’t thank me, I don’t need congratulations. If the puppet is gone, then the problem has just switched.”

Foxy walked away, ignoring Mangle’s plea for him to stay. He kept walking, something bothering his mind. Then a gold suit appeared. Goldens voice filling his head.

“You fox!” Golden said. “You used your soul to get rid of mine!”

Foxy smiled, “Exactly, see, I knew something was wrong when you gave me your soul. So I came up with a plan.” Seeing Golden here confirmed Foxy’s question. Golden was going to use Foxy to get rid of the puppet, then try and take over Foxy and destroy and rule over the animatronics, killing anyone who didn’t see his view.

“My plan was to wait until the puppet’s control was almost done with your soul. If everything went correct, it would latch to what little soul you had given me just to destroy it. I used my souls combined to shove yours out, and the puppet wouldn’t control me. It would control you. Or at least, the temporary manifestation of you that I created.

“Golden, you aren’t as smart as the puppet, but I award you for trying.” Foxy then swung at Golden, and he tried to teleport. But something stopped him. “What!?” Golden shouted. “Why can’t I teleport?”

Foxy’s hook was in Golden’s chest. “Because, the puppet has control of you now. But it doesn’t know how to use your soul to teleport. Only his.” Foxy punched Golden. “And you can’t control what you do. The puppet knows he lost. It wants you to go down with him. So it won’t let you teleport.”

Foxy kept punching, then pulling his hook out, revealing Goldens empty suit. Goldens eyes emptied, and became pitch black. “You… Foxy, why…?” Golden fell to the floor. Foxy did it. What he always wanted to do. Golden was gone, the puppet lost, and everyone was safe.

But Foxy felt like something was going to happen.

A small newspaper clipping landed in front of him. It dropped from the board that he stood next to.

Freddy Fazbear’s is closing it’s doors!

Due to a glitch in the system, a child’s frontal lobe was bitten clean off. While the child is still alive and in the hospital, reports state that the new owner of Freddy Fazbear’s pizzeria says that he is truly sorry and will pay for any costs of the hospitalized child.

The owner also stated that he will close the doors to this place, but hopes to reopen again soon.

But on a much smaller budget.

 

Foxy stared at the newspaper clipping. Then saw something he didn’t want to see.

 

The newer animatronics will also be scrapped to help pay for the future of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria.

 

Foxy remembered Mangle, who was one of the new animatronics. If Mangle was scrapped… Foxy wouldn’t know what to do.

A small chuckle came from behind him. Two to be precise.

Foxy turned in surprise.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy thought he had defeated the supernatural, but what appears behind him is more confident and sinister than he thought.

There stood three figures. A very skinny one with a white mask and purple streaks. A golden Freddy suit. And a tall, shadowy figure. The tall one wasn’t exactly smiling.

The puppet, Golden, and the shadow had all appeared.

Golden spoke first.

“Foxy, you know you cannot defeat my hatred. I have much hate within me that keeps my soul going. All this,” Golden put his arms up, motioning about the whole building. “This is all our doing. All this was already planned.”

The puppet spoke, mouth unmoving. His voice almost ghost-like. Like he didn’t exist.

“You have lost. We only meant to do one thing, and that was destroy all you animatronics. With only four left after next week, we won’t need to do much. This Foxy, will eventually leave you in pieces. Your soul will leave you, and we won’t have any trouble at all.”

Golden spoke up again. “The only part we thought you wouldn’t do is get rid of my soul from you. But that is just a very minor setback. You will tear yourself apart anyway, thinking about Mangle.” At this, Golden smiled a very evil smile.

Foxy was struck by a bolt of lightning, paralyzed in fear.

Golden should be dead. The good guys were supposed to win.

It seemed Goldens evil wasn’t going to end.

Not anytime soon.

“Oh, Foxy,” Golden said before fading. “You might want to wait before you tell your friends about this encounter. It could leave them going insane.” A loud laugh filled his ears. Golden faded from sight, and the last thing Foxy saw from him was his red eyes. Which disappeared only a few seconds later.

The puppet then spoke.

“You know, it’s quite funny. Foxy was supposed to be the great hero, and now, you will be left to rot by your friends. You will think of only this encounter. I could’ve controlled you long ago, but this was more fun.” The puppet then jumped and faded.

The shadow stayed. “Just wait Foxy, I don’t like them. I don’t want them here.” The shadow moved closer. “Trust me or not, but I am actually Bonbons soul. His true soul. Bonbon is actually one of them. And you should avoid him.” The shadow faded into the darkness.

Each soul had a purpose, other than Bonbons. His soul wasn’t actually attached like most of animatronics. His was a completely different being, with it’s own mind.

Foxy fell against the wall.

Everything was falling apart.

Mangle was going to be scrapped, killed.

The building was going to shut down.

And his three enemies were still alive.

Foxy stood up, thinking to himself, No! This can’t be! Everything has a weak point, and Golden and the puppet need to have one! They must!

Foxy walked into the parts and service, where Freddy and the others were ready to congratulate him. But Freddy stopped, moving his hand. This motion performed allowed the other animatronics to know that they shouldn’t speak. Freddy took Foxy’s shoulder, and led him out and down the hallway.

“Foxy, what’s going on?” Freddy asked.

Foxy couldn’t find the words. His mind still processing the facts of Golden and the puppet. “I… I just… Golden…” Foxy spoke, and he was only forming smaller words. No sentences.

It took a couple minutes, but Foxy was able to speak.

“Golden and the puppet, they will come back.” Foxy looked around, in fear. “And the newer models of us are going to be scrapped. Freddy, we are going to a new place, sometime in the future. Our lives will change. And the puppet and Golden, they were working together. Always. I should’ve known, but I… I don’t know.

“When I beat Golden into submission, he supposedly died. Leaving no trace. But I think that I did kill him, and that his more evil soul that he made possess me, I think that’s what I saw. It wasn’t like Golden. It was more like a piece of him. It walked a little different, and spoke a little different.

“It was pure evil…”


	7. Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Foxy tells Mangle about how the new animatronics are going to be scrapped, Fazbear himself overhears the words he says. When Fazbear calls a meeting, something goes horribly wrong, and the animatronics are left on the run.

Foxy sat next to Mangle later that day, wondering how to tell her that she was going to be scrapped. Every time Foxy thought about this, he wanted to cry.  
The entire building was closed down, and no one was coming in that day. So Foxy enjoyed looking outside the small window in the roof where the sun was shining.  
“Mangle…” Foxy started, but something caught in his throat.  
Mangle looked up at him, “Yes?”  
“I… I’m going to miss you…” Why can’t I tell her?  
Mangle looked a little worried. “What do you mean?”  
“I saw… A newspaper article on the wall, you guys…” Foxy choked a little bit. “You guys are going to be… scrapped.”  
Mangle frowned, and Foxy could see she was trying not to cry.  
Foxy hugged her, not knowing what else to do.  
That’s when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Fazbear, whose eyes had widened. He was there just at the moment Foxy voiced the bad news. Fazbear then looked down, nodding at Foxy, and he walked away.  
And for the entire day, Foxy sat with Mangle. Allowing her to cry, trying to comfort her. But it didn’t seem like he could.  
At midnight, Fazbear called a meeting in the party room.  
“You all are probably wondering why I called you here,” Fazbear started his speech. “I called you here today to give bad news.” Fazbear took a quick glance at Foxy. “The newer model animatronics here today…” Fazbear couldn’t seem to finish the sentence. Foxy looked over to Bonbon, who was partially smiling. Or was that his imagination?  
“Are going to be scrapped!”  
Mangle was already hugging Foxy. Bonbon gasped, as did Chica. But Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica didn’t say a word.  
Bonbon then lowered his head, and Foxy noticed his smile again. That’s not my imagination, now is it?  
Something appeared in the background. It was subtle.  
That shadow animatronic appeared. A different side of Bonbon, his real soul. The shadow was frowning, and looking at Foxy.  
Fazbear didn’t continue his speech, and Freddy took it up instead.  
“Another thing that we should add, is that Golden and that puppet aren’t done with what they want!” Chica lowered her head, and Bonbon, lowered his even more, his smile a bit wider. Fazbear sat at a table, moving his fingers. Bonnie was already in a state of distress, and was clenching his fists. “They have not truly left! And they will not leave! But, we do have one thing. We have pure hearted souls-”  
Bonbon broke into a laugh. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and Foxy knew it.  
“You think you all have pure-hearted souls?” Bonbon laughed. “You are all useless! Your stupid fox has two of them, and he had an evil third that plagued his heart! Freddy, you yourself love watching people die, one by one. And my entire group has such small souls, that they are eating themselves apart!”  
Bonbon had a wide smile now, his light blue plating turned a twisted dark black. “Your right, you will all be scrapped. Before tonights end.”


	8. Bonbon's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the animatronics are on the run, leaving only Foxy to deal with the evil presence that thrives within Bonbon. Running away, Foxy needs a plan to defeat this animatronic, or die trying.

Bonbon’s eyes glowed a deep, scarlet red. He looked as if he was ready to just pierce through all their skulls. “Let’s play a game…” Bonbon smiled. “You all go hide, while I find you, and kill you all!”

The other animatronics couldn’t take the pressure build up, and started running. Fazbear ran down the hall, and both Chica’s followed him. Freddy ran down towards the bathrooms with Bonnie and Mangle after him. Foxy was alone in the room. Except for the shadow animatronic.

Foxy looked at Bonbon, who smiled at him. “You have thirty seconds, fox!”

Foxy tried to swing his hook into Bonbon, but Bonbon grabbed his arm in one quick movement. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You’ll never get away from me like that, silly fox!”

This animatronic actually frightened Foxy. Bonbon had such quick movement and power that he could do just about anything. It never occurred to Foxy why nobody fought Bonbon, and he realized why. Bonbon let him go, “I’ll be nice, this time. Run along now, don’t stay out too late!”

Foxy ran, and ran, and ran. Fear crawled through him, destroying himself with fear.

So he kept running and eventually ran into the bathroom to catch his breath. His servos were grinding under all the intense running. He saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Mangle in the room, all staring at him.

“Foxy!” Mangle whispered, and she ran up and hugged him. “I thought you wouldn’t escape Bonbon, it seems he’s after you!”

Foxy smiled, Mangle was just what he needed to get a boost of confidence.

So he peeked out the door, and spotted a glowing red eye. “I know you’re around here, Foxy boy! Come out so I can tear you apart!”

This was the only animatronic that struck fear within Foxy other than Golden and the puppet, which he never considered true animatronics.

He took a couple steps back, and motioned for everyone to move around him. Foxy was going to distract Bonbon while the others ran off. Foxy got into his fighting pose, keeping his hook close to his body so that he could quickly defend himself in case Bonbon got too close.

But this wasn’t the case, Bonbon only walked past the bathrooms. He didn’t even bother checking, Bonbon probably knew they were there, and wanted to have a little more fun with his ‘game’.

Freddy then walked slowly forward, and opened the door a little bit more. But Bonbon didn’t notice, and Freddy slowly walked back into the darkness.

Then Mangle whispered into Foxy’s ear, “It’s okay, Bonbon was never programmed to know about the women’s bathroom. He knows what it is, but he can’t see it. It’s not in his programming.” This made Foxy smile a little. They were safe, for now.

“Oh, Foxy!” Bonbon shouted, “You can’t hide like that, you know? I know exactly where you are now!”

Bonbon opened the door, ready to kill, but each animatronic had already moved into even darker spots. Foxy had already went into a stall, Mangle next to him. Bonnie was in the farthest corner, where no light other than Bonbons could shine now. And Freddy…

Was behind the door. He was standing right behind the door, which would squeak if he moved it. But if Bonbon turned around for even a second, Freddy was caught. Red handed. Foxy came up with a plan, and then tossed a small penny he found toward Freddy.

Bonbon was easily fooled by this ploy and saw Freddy. “So it wasn’t Foxy I sensed, but you!” Bonbon the rushed at Freddy who ran around the door and closed it before Bonbon could catch him. The room was pitch black, and Bonnie moved forward very slowly. Foxy’s plan was beginning to work. Foxy crawled from under the stall, his cloth making no sound, and stood up.

Foxy nodded at Bonnie, and they attacked the unsuspecting Bonbon.

But everything went south. Bonbon turned around and hit Bonnie, and flung him into the bathroom sink. The sink shattered and sprayed water everywhere. Bonnie was able to move fast enough to avoid the water, but Foxy was caught on the other side of the spray with Bonbon.

Foxy was still swinging though and caught Bonbon’s mouth. Which resulted in Bonbon hitting the door, full force. Freddy opened the door, quick to join the fray, but was met with Bonbon’s fist. Freddy staggered, and Bonnie quickly rushed through the water, avoiding damage to any circuits.

Bonnie tackled Bonbon into the hall, but Bonbon used his force to throw Bonnie into the wall. Bonbon spoke, “You guys aren’t any fun! Give me a real challenge.”

Mangle was still stuck on the other side of the puddle, and she couldn’t climb either, because the ceiling was hit by the spray. Foxy jumped across, quick as lightning. He then grabbed Mangle, which if one exposed endoskeleton was hit by too much water, her life would end… Here. So Foxy threw Mangle with all the strength he had, and she reached out, claws extended to cut Bonbon. One movement hit his back, but her other hand caught. Bonbon then swung her into Bonnie.

Foxy ran through the watery mess, and felt one of his circuits spark. Water hit his leg and left arm. Too much. Both shutdown, and Foxy collapsed before he could hit Bonbon.

“I think I will finish your friends off first,” Bonbon smiled. “Maybe I should start with Freddy?” Foxy didn’t take much reaction to this. “How about Bonnie?” Foxy still didn’t speak, and restarted his left arm and leg. His reboot was 99% complete.

“How about Mangle?” Bonbon laughed.

One hundred percent.

Foxy sprang forward, and Bonbon grabbed his arm. But Foxy expected this and used his left leg to throw Bonbon off his feet. The attack was successful, and Foxy was then able to use his hook to grab Bonbon as he was falling. Throwing Bonbon directly into the wall. When Bonbon stood up, a large crack appeared in his mask.

He smiled, “Oh, so you’re fighting seriously now? I hope you can do better than that.”

Foxy looked at all his friends. Bonnie was barely moving, Mangle tending to his large hole that was created in his chest. Sparks flying. Freddy was still standing, but was trembling in the fear of Bonbon.

 

“Foxy, I want you to know something,” Golden said. The restaurant small and dark and cold. The other animatronics were watching, barely standing.

“There will be many things in your way,” Golden continued. “These friends of yours are no exception. Join me, and become more powerful. You will be able to do anything, and I promise one thing, power is a definite possibility. You may even surpass me!” Golden smiled at Foxy’s displeasure.

Foxy had two choices.

Join Golden and kill his friends.

Stay with his friends and probably die within the next few minutes.

“Never.”

Golden smiled.

“I will never join you,” Foxy said, out of breath.

“Well then, your future has become much more…” Golden searched for the right term. “Let’s just say, shortened.”

Golden then kept speaking. “You know, you will meet someone within the near future. I won’t tell you any names, but he will probably destroy you.

 

Foxy always thought that Golden meant the puppet, but it is highly possible that he truly meant Bonbon.

“Give up, fox.”

Foxy was knocked out of his flashback. Bonbon slammed his elbow directly into Foxy’s metal ribcage.

“Foxy, you are going to die,” Bonnie said, trying to say it a little louder. “Give up… Please… He is… Too strong…” Bonbon smiled. Foxy was his target.

Foxy was going to die by his hand, if he had anything to say about it.

Freddy barely stood, but walked forward, lifting his arm towards Bonbon. Freddy’s motors were locking up, and he would soon fall.

Bonbon just poked a finger at him, and Freddy landed next to Foxy.

“I’m… Sorry…” Freddy choked out.

A small noise came from the left, and Foxy turned to see both Chica’s running down the hall. Fazbear came from the right. Foxy got up as Bonbon turned to see what was coming.

Then Bonbon hit the floor, dodging everyone except Foxy. Who launched him into the air where Chica, Chica, and Fazbear waited with closed fists. The swung at Bonbon, but he disappeared. Part of his face mask didn’t go with him. It didn’t fade, and it landed on the floor with a loud clatter.

Foxy looked at it, and stood up.

He achieved perfect soul control! He knows Goldens trick!

“Ye all have a problem,” Foxy said. “Bonbon knows how to teleport like Golden, except I think he does it much faster!”

At that last word, Bonbon appeared and slammed Fazbear to the floor, then disappeared. He reappeared behind both Chica’s, slamming them together. Bonbon faded out of reality.

Then he faded back in, and grabbed Foxy. He threw Foxy into the main room and teleported again. This time he grabbed Foxy at the end of his throw and slammed him into the ground. Foxy could barely move, and when he looked at the hall he came from, he saw each animatronic there, looking at his body. Wondering if he was dead.

No.

No.

No. Foxy kept telling himself.

I will protect my friends.

 

Golden then asked again, “Will you join me?” This happened a week before the restaurant was scheduled to close down. Chica was shut down and Freddy and Bonnie beaten until they couldn’t move. Foxy was the only one.

“No.” Foxy answered, yet again.

“I will protect my friends, no matter the cost.”

Golden loved this game where he tried to get Foxy to join him. Golden teleported behind Foxy. “Is that your final answer?”

Foxy swept under Goldens leg but Golden was faster, teleporting until he was in Foxy’s blind spot. Golden stabbed his arm right through Foxy’s body. Foxy actually felt the pain, it was there.

Foxy fell, and woke up to find himself fully repaired and inside a truck. A truck to the new restaurant location.

 

“I…” Foxy said, “will protect my friends!”

Foxy felt his soul unleash a new feeling and Bonbon attacked him. Foxy then disappeared from everyone’s sight. He was now sure of what he had to do. He had to protect his friends. So Foxy went behind Bonbon, and appeared before everyone again. Grabbing Bonbon, who was surprised at the disappearing fox, Foxy threw Bonbon directly into the floor.

The clock hit five a.m.

Bonbon got up, his smile faded. “Oh, fox, now it’s on!”

Foxy saw Bonbon’s busted face mask in real light. The light that he created in his wake.

Foxy disappeared, and Bonbon did too. Each met in a plane that carried no time. Time didn’t exist, and they stared at each other.

Bonbon stood on the darkened side of the plane.

Foxy on the light.

The rushed each other, only hoping to make the first hit. Foxy felt the world around him, childrens laughs, adult chatter. The little girl who was his favorite. This gave Foxy what he needed, and he ducked under Bonbons punch, faster than light. Foxy slammed his hook into Bonbons broken mask, and pulled.

The world changed a they fell out into the real world.

Bonbon took a huge beating, and half his face was ripped out.

Foxy came out, feeling brand new. He turned around and saw his friends. They were all collapsed, except Mangle, who could barely stand. She was smiling and keeping one eye on Foxy the entire time.

“What… What have you d-done to me!?” Bonbon shouted. His voice box stuttering a little bit.

Foxy smiled. “I have won.”

Bonbon went to lunge at Foxy, but Foxy, still faster, shoved his hook inside Bonbons chest. Something created a shadow above Foxy, and he turned around to see Bonbons shadow. The shadow animatronic. It smiled, but not an evil smile.

“Thank you,” it said, disappearing.

“My life’s work… ruined.” Bonbon was saying in his dying moments. “It was going so well, I accepted Goldens offer after he told me about how much stronger he actually was. About… About the offer he made… You… Foxy… He wanted you to join him… So much… But he couldn’t make you… No matter what he did. My plan was to destroy you all… Then leave this place, with Golden and Marionette. They would’ve taken me.

“I just wanted to survive, I was afraid of dying…” Bonbon continued. “But I see now, that my road would have ended no matter how I put it. I wonder… Where will my soul go? Surely not to heaven… I only desire… My only desire… Is to find peace within myself…” Bonbon shut down. Leaving no trace other than his body.

Bonbon was pure evil and was able to give his spirit away.

Foxy felt something enter his body. His souls clashed against each other.

The soul was good, and it was carefree. Bonbons shadow soul. The one he got rid of that manifested into reality.

All the other animatronics gathered around the body. Fazbear lifted him up and placed him on the main stage. Foxy sat, listening to the soul, and he suddenly felt himself as if he wasn’t in the same place. He remembered everything Bonbon remembered.

 

Golden shoved Bonbon straight into the puppet.

“Bonbon!” Golden said, “I can grant you anything! I have more power than those animatronics out there, and they know nothing of my true power! Join me, and I will give you anything you desire.”

Foxy could feel himself in Bonbon’s position, the decision came into his mind. Bonbon’s decision.

“I don’t want to die, I will join you.”

Golden smiled, and the puppet didn’t move. But Foxy, through the memories of Bonbon, knew exactly what the puppet wanted, and it had it.

 

Foxy drifted through more memories. One was Golden training Bonbon in the teleportation technique, which, when mastered, would allow the person teleporting to not use parts of their soul. But in the beginning, it took chunks away. Then nibbles, then nothing. Eventually, the person forgoing teleportation would get stronger. Or weaker, depending on the soul.

Foxy felt his souls merge together. They only needed one more good, pure-hearted soul to enter, and they merged. Foxy felt himself change.

Standing up, Foxy watched as the animatronics left. Mangle walked up to him, limping every step.


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxy and his gang leave the old location due to complications. The only thing Foxy knows is that his ability is gone, only used that one night, and now, he is leaving. But can he truly escape the puppet and Golden?

Foxy sat in the service room, two days after the fight. He was looking at his pocket watch. The time changed. It changed to the moment that Foxy defeated Bonbon, absorbing his soul.

Everything had changed. Only barely over a year since he was created and 8 or so months since his soul went into the animatronic, Foxy the Pirate Fox.

This pocket watch was, for some reason, carried with him after his death. He was murdered by a guy in a golden Freddy costume. Or at least, his second soul. His first soul he didn’t remember. When his body was shoved into Foxy, the watch might have fallen.

The pocket watch was silver with a golden rim, and the hands were bronze. A gift from his grandfather.

So Foxy sat… And waited.

 

***

1 day later

 

Mangle was taken to be scrapped, but before she accepted her own demise, she stayed with Foxy. Foxy was sad to see her go, but knew that it couldn’t be avoided. He cried later, knowing his life changed. Probably for the worse.

 

***

The next day

 

Workers came and took away a couple other animatronics. They also demolished the main room with a wrecking ball. Foxy knew this, only by sound.

 

***

3 days later

 

The owner of the building came by and took the last of the animatronics, and Foxy went with them into a large truck. They rode through the countryside, waiting for the new location.

Foxy didn’t speak, and Bonnie sat next to a new face mask the owner gave him. The mask was useless until a worker put it on, but Bonnie smiled. Knowing he would have his own face again.

Freddy wasn’t speaking. He didn’t smile, he didn’t want to. They each knew all too well what was happening. They may even be replaced again. So why bring them? Because they were the mascots of the industry. One that was losing money very, very fast.

The pocket watch was beautiful in the daylight, with a picture of a small chinese dragon. Foxy thought it was the most beautiful thing he owned. Shoving it into his cloth, he shut down.

Waiting for what would happen next.


	10. Bonus Chapter: Foxy and Mangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Five hits and the security guard has come back. Foxy, drawn towards Kids Cove, where Mangle sits, ends up revealing something he never thought was true until that night.

Night 5

 

Foxy sat in the parts and service room, waiting for the puppet to try and control him. The security guard sat at his desk, waiting for the animatronics to start coming. To try and kill him. Foxy would not, he knew he may appear in the hallway, but he wasn’t going to attack. He couldn’t. There was nothing that could make him.

But only an hour after twelve, Foxy could feel the puppet start to take control. Freddy was gone, as were Bonnie and Chica. But Foxy stood of his own accord, not the puppet’s. Something was off, like it wanted him to move forward. So he did, but he walked past the hallway before the security guard could flash the light. Therefore resetting his system, and he didn’t want to wait for a system reboot.

Something drew him towards Kid’s Cove, a sound. A very loud sound.

He recognized it in a few seconds. It was Mangle, who had moved very fast. The sound originated in the cove, but was behind him in an instant.

When he turned around, Mangle’s black eyes were directly in his face. The black eyes a sign of the puppet’s doing. She knocked him off his feet, and he landed on his back… hard.

Foxy didn’t know what to do, because he had noticed something grow within him. A feeling for Mangle that was almost supernatural. Just not as supernatural as the puppet thing or Golden.

So Foxy ran towards Kid’s Cove, and waited. Mangle appeared again, and he still wasn’t able to defend himself in time. He was however, still on his feet. He heard a loud clink as something hit the floor, and he noticed it was his pocket watch. Mangle advanced on Foxy, and he walked backwards.

“Mangle…” Foxy’s voice trailed off. He couldn’t seem to say it, but something changed.

Mangle’s eye blinked from white and yellow back to black.

Foxy didn’t exactly understand, and didn’t think anything of it. He just focused on putting one foot back at a time. Then he touched the corner with his back. He was trapped between the woman he loved and a wall. “Mangle,” He whispered again. “Mangle, don’t do this…”

Now he realized what was going on, because her eye kept changing.

He just needed to plead to her. The real Mangle, not the puppet.

“Mangle, please, don’t attack like this,” Foxy continued. “There is something I must confess…” Foxy tried to say that he wanted to be with her, but something seemed to stop him. A voice in his head which wasn’t his.

STOP!

It was the puppet, the puppet entered his head again.

But Foxy ignored the puppet, and appealed to Mangle again.

“Mangle, I… I…” Foxy then realized someone else had joined them, and it was Golden, who sat in the background, watching the events unfold. Foxy finally managed to say what he wanted.

“I love you!” He said.

Mangle’s body twitched as the puppet started to lose control. Her eye’s shifted back and forth, and eventually stopped, stopping on the white and gold of her eye’s. She slumped to the floor, and Foxy grabbed her quickly. Her metal cold on his metal hand. Her systems had rebooted, and she looked up at Foxy, and gave a slight smile.

“I do too…” She said, sounding very tired. She lifted her hand, and touched Foxy’s cheek.

Foxy could feel his happiness well up, and he hugged Mangle.

Mangle sat up, and with one free hand, she reached over and picked up Foxy’s pocket watch. It still wasn’t ticking. “Why do you have this?” Mangle asked curiously.

Foxy frowned, looking away. His happiness stopped suddenly, and he didn’t know what to say. Mangle noticed, and quickly said, “Only if you want to tell. You don’t need to.” Mangle and Foxy sat there the rest of the night, and Foxy noticed the camera in the room was deactivated. A few sparks showered from the ceiling.

“I’m sorry,” He said, “But that is my secret. One that may never be told.”


End file.
